


Completion

by hollyblue2



Series: Sastiel Love Week [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Family, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Domestic/Future Fic day of the Sastiel Love Week.</p>
<p>In which Sam and Cas are finally successful in adopting a little girl...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> [@humblesam](http://humblesam.tumblr.com) was my person for the week, so I sent her all my sastiel love week things to her anonymously :)

They’ve been together for nearly four years, known each other since college – which feels like a millennia away.

Today is the best day though.

Cas has just put the phone down, smiling so wide it looks unreal. Sam rushes up to him and grabs him into a crushing hug, picking him up off the ground. He knows exactly what that smile was for. They’re going to be fathers, to a sweet little two year old called Zoe. Finally, finally they’ve been accepted and cleared with the system.

They’ve met her so many times, taken her out for the day. They took her to a library the first time. Sam had sat his overgrown self onto a tiny looking bean bag and sat Zoe on his lap. He’d read to her then. The Hungry Caterpillar – he’ll never forget.

“One week!” Castiel shouts despite it being muffled by Sam’s shirt. Sam puts Cas back on his feet but keeps hold of him to hear the details. “One week until we get to bring our little girl home.” Cas is close to tears, Sam can see it.

It’s hard to breathe all of a sudden as the thought of having the family they’ve always wanted comes to life.

“Cas, I love you so much.” Sam tells him.

“I know – I love you too, Sam. And we’re going to have a little Winchester-Novak running round here to love too.”

*

Two weeks later.

Little Zoe seems ten times more bubbly than they’ve ever seen. She settling so well in her new home. Taking time to toddle around (with Sam or Cas following close behind) the house, exploring everything. The cupboards, which included trying to pull out all the pans, and her brand new toy box too, where she wanted to play with everything all at once.

They love her though, she’s tiny and beautiful with wavy brown hair and brown eyes that look intense as she watches them move around the house. She babbles a lot, some they can understand but some is indecipherable, not that they mind because she always has a smile on her face.

*

“Daddy!” She squeals one morning as Sam tickles her to distract her when he’s finished getting her dressed. Sam cries then. Tears in his eyes because he honestly thought he’d never hear them.

Cas comes into the room when he hears the stifled sob.

“Sam? What is it? What’s the matter?” Forever concerned and caring is Cas.

“She called me daddy.” Sam tells him. Instantly tears fall over Cas’ eyes and they hug each other.

“Daddy! Hey! Hey!” She calls out, trying to get his attention from his husband, she just wants to be picked up and fed.

Cas kisses him, quick and chaste, before pulling away to pick up Zoe from the floor where she’s got her hands outstretched to them.

This is going to be a good day. More words, more questions, more than they could ever ask for with their little family.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on Tumblr!](http://envydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
